His Smile
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Senyuman Kise membuat Akashi penasaran, apakah pemuda itu tak lelah menyunggingkan senyum setiap saat? / "Aku tersenyum karena aku senang, itu saja." Complete!


**His Smile**

**Disclaimer: Characters (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story (c) Chesee-ssu**

**Rate: K+**

**Word(s): 1.244**

**Warning: OOC(s), rush, Typo(s), dll**

* * *

_Happy reading..._

* * *

Dari awal, Akashi tahu bahwa Kise Ryouta itu selalu tersenyum tak peduli tempat dan keadaan.

Awalnya ia mengganggap bahwa itu hal biasa—mengingat sifat Kise yang selalu ceria dan sedikit menjengkelkan karena keberisikannya (dan jangan lupakan tangisan dan rengekannya yang membuat orang lain sakit kepala). Namun, lambat laun Akashi penasaran akan senyuman pemuda itu, memikirkan kenapa Kise bisa tahan tersenyum berlama-lama di depan orang banyak.

Akashi jadi berpikir, apakah Kise tidak pernah sedih sehingga ia bisa tersenyum setiap hari? Lalu bagaimana jika Kise sedih? Apakah ia masih tersenyum seperti jauh-jauh hari?

Akashi tak tahu, walaupun ia memiliki kemampuan _emperor eyes_, namun bukan berarti dia bisa melihat semuanya. Senyuman Kise merupakan salah satunya. Ia tak pernah mengerti arti senyuman si pirang itu.

Akashi tak pernah tersenyum sebelumnya, jika ia tersenyum itu bukanlah senyum ramah yang menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Sebaliknya, senyum Akashi merupakan pertanda buruk bagi orang yang melihatnya.

Maka dari itu, untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya, ia pun melakukan misi—yang dianggapnya—penting, yaitu:

Menguntit Kise Ryouta.

**X.X.X**

Hari itu, Akashi datang pada pagi hari tak seperti biasanya. Tentu saja ia akan menjalankan misi—yang dianggap—penting baginya. Ya, apalagi jika bukan menguntit Kise Ryouta. Kenapa harus pagi-pagi buta? Karena Kise suka berangkat pagi untuk menghindari _fans_-nya.

Bola mata Akashi langsung bergerak ketika melihat Kise muncul di depan gerbang dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya. Tak lupa aura ceria menguar di sekitar pemuda itu sehingga membuat Akashi silau.

Akashi pun berjalan, mengikuti Kise dari belakang. Ia melihat Kise berjalan dengan ceria—terkadang melompat-lompat, tentu saja dengan senyum yang masih terpasang di wajahnya. Akashi jadi heran, apakah Kise itu benar-benar manusia?

Di dalam gedung terlihat beberapa siswa berlalu lalang di lorong sekolah, semua orang menyapa Kise dan dibalas oleh senyuman dan suara riangnya. Akashi hanya bisa terperangah tak percaya.

Karena tak sekelas dengan Kise. Akashi pun menyuruh Murasakibara untuk memperhatikan Kise di kelas. Awalnya, Murasakibara menolak, namun setelah gunting keramat Akashi keluar dan Murasakibara diiming-imingi akan ia belikan _snack_ selama seminggu—padahal itu hanya modus—Murasakibara pun menurut.

Ketika istirahat, Murasakibara datang ke kelas Akashi, memberi laporan yang ia dapatkan dari pengamatan _absurd_ tadi.

"Kise-_chin_ seperti biasa, Aka-_chin_," tutur Murasakibara, "dia masih berisik, ceria, hiperaktif, dan selalu tersenyum."

Akashi masih terdiam, masih memikirkan kenapa Kise tak berhenti tersenyum dan berisik, ia benar-benar ragu jika Kise itu manusia.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas laporannya." Akashi mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, menyuruh Murasakibara ke luar dari kelasnya.

Mengerti maksud Akashi, Murasakibara pun ke luar ruangan. Namun dia kembali lagi sehingga membuat Akashi heran.

"Ada apa, Atsushi? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" tanyanya sopan.

"Iya, Aka-_chin_, ada yang tertinggal," kata Murasakibara, "boleh aku minta _snack_-nya sekarang? _Snack_ punyaku habis, Aka-_chin_."

Dan permintaan Murasakibara pun tertunda karena gunting keramat Akashi melayang tiba-tiba dan membuat Murasakibara mengurungkan niatnya. Kasihan.

**X.X.X**

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Pertanda bahwa kelas sudah berakhir, para siswa-siswi di sana berteriak histeris, bahagia karena pelajaran yang membuat otak menggila telah berakhir.

Namun hal ini tak berlaku bagi anggota ekstrakulikuler, terutama tim basket. Bel pulang sekolah berarti neraka untuk mereka, terutama yang berada di _string_ pertama. Ya, benar, latihan neraka ala Akashi.

Seperti biasa, latihan Akashi benar-benar gila, sampai-sampai Kuroko hampir pingsan. Sedangkan Akashi hanya mengawasi mereka latihan, hanya duduk dan melempar gunting pada orang-orang yang terlihat malas-malasan—padahal mereka hanya kelelahan, bukan malas-malasan.

Atensi Akashi tertuju pada Kise, penasaran apakah pemuda itu masih tetap tersenyum walaupun sudah diberikan latihan neraka yang menguras tenaga. Dan Akashi terkejut ketika ia melihat Kise kembali tersenyum cerah—seperti tak ada beban. Dalam hati Akashi sedikit merinding, bertanya-tanya apakah Kise benar-benar manusia.

Akashi pun berjalan mendekati Kise yang sedang tersenyum cerah di hadapan Kuroko dan Aomine. Bahkan, Akashi yang jaraknya lima meter dari Kise pun dapat merasakan aura cerah yang dapat menyilaukan mata. Astaga.

"Ryouta ...," panggilnya, "Ikut aku. Sekarang."

Mata Kise mengedip sekali, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Akashi. Sebelum akhirnya Kise beranjak dan mengikuti Akashi dari belakang. Pergi meninggalkan lapangan dan menuju ke kelas Akashi. Kise jadi heran, ada apa gerangan?

"_Ano_ ... Akashi-_cchi_ ...,"

"Duduk dulu, Ryouta. Nanti kujelaskan."

Kise menurut, ia pun duduk di pojok kelas. Masih bingung apa yang ingin kaptennya bicarakan. Akashi tidak akan memberikannya hukuman, 'kan? Ia yakin bahwa ia telah giat berlatih dan berkembang dengan sangat pesat. Masa iya Akashi mau memberikannya hukuman, sih?

Selagi berpikir perbuatan apa yang ia lakukan sehingga Akashi memanggilnya. Akashi pun mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan Kise, menatap Kise serius sehingga membuat Kise bergidik.

"Sebelumnya, akan kutanyakan satu hal." Akashi menatap Kise serius. "Apa kau manusia?"

Kise diam, memiringkan kepala, lalu mengedip. Kemudian terdengar gelak tawa dari mulut Kise dan cepat-cepat ia hentikan karena gunting kaptennya sudah mengacung di depan wajahnya.

"_Gomen_, Akashi-_cchi_. Aku tak bermaksud menertawakanmu, sungguh," kata Kise sambil tersenyum lebar. Lagi-lagi Kise tersenyum, Akashi benci itu.

Kise mengatur napas, kemudian membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan kaptennya. "Aku manusia, kok, Akashi-_cchi_. Kenapa tanya begitu?"

"Karena kau aneh," ujar Akashi, "setiap saat kau selalu tersenyum, seolah tak ada beban. Kenapa kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Apakah kau akan tersenyum juga ketika kau sedang sedih?"

Melongo adalah reaksi pertama yang tampak dari raut wajah Kise, kemudian Kise menatap Akashi serius. "Jawabannya sederhana, Akashi-_cchi_. Aku tersenyum karena aku senang, itu saja."

Jawaban Kise membuat Akashi tak puas. "Bohong, kau bohong kalau kau tersenyum karena kau senang. Pasti ada alasan lain."

"Akashi-_cchi_, tahu saja, hahaha," ujar Kise, "Aku tersenyum agar orang-orang di sekitar juga tersenyum. Bukankah bagus jika kita bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum? Aku juga pasti merasakan sedih, Akashi-_cchi_. Tapi, apa gunanya jika kita bermuram durja dan membuat orang lain khawatir? Tersenyum lebih baik, Akashi-_cchi_."

Akashi terdiam, ingin ia membantah perkataan Kise tapi ia tak bisa. Tersenyum untuk membuat orang lain tersenyum? Konyol.

Selama ini Akashi tak pernah tersenyum dengan benar, kalaupun tersenyum, itu hanya senyum penuh arogansi dan kekuasaan yang tersirat di dalamnya. Ia sudah lama tak tersenyum, ia bahkan lupa kapan ia tersenyum dengan benar.

Sebelum bibir Akashi terbuka, Kise sudah mengajukan pertanyaan. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tak pernah lihat Akashi-_cchi_ tersenyum—yang kulihat hanya seringai—padahal teman-teman yang lain masih bisa kulihat senyumnya, bahkan Kuroko-_cchi_ juga pernah tersenyum."

"Untuk apa? Apa manfaatnya tersenyum buatku?" Akashi bertanya. "Lagipula, aku lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum dengan _benar_."

"Kalau begitu cobalah tersenyum dengan _benar_, aku yakin Akashi-_cchi _pasti pernah tersenyum. Lain kali, cobalah tersenyum dengan tulus, semua orang pasti senang melihat Akashi-_cchi_ begitu."

Akashi paling tak suka dinasihati, apalagi oleh anak buahnya sendiri. Namun ia tak bisa membantah, perkataan Kise benar adanya. Mungkin ada baiknya ia mendengar perkataan orang lain, setidaknya ia ingin mencoba belajar tersenyum dengan _benar_.

Untuk kali ini, Akashi bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Kise.

**X.X.X**

**Omake**

Keesokan harinya, setelah perbincangan Akashi dan Kise, hal aneh terjadi di klub basket Teiko, terutama bagi anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Wajah mereka pucat, keringat dingin mengalir deras dari tubuh mereka, kacamata Midorima retak dan _snack _kesayangan Murasakibara jatuh dan terabaikan, bahkan Kuroko tepar dengan mulut berbusa.

Kise yang baru datang latihan pun bingung melihat teman-temannya yang mendadak aneh. Ingin ia bertanya, namun urung karena matanya menangkap si kapten merah sedang tersenyum ramah di hadapannya.

Kise terdiam, sebelum ia mengedip beberapa kali kemudian pingsan dengan dramatis.

Ternyata Akashi yang tersenyum ramah lebih mengerikan dibanding Akashi yang hobi menyeringai sadis.

* * *

**a/n: gila adalah ... saat kau sedang demam tinggi, bukannya istirahat malah bikin fanfic XD. Mohon jangan ditiru, soalnya kalau ditiru kalian bakalan disemprot sama ibu :D ada yang tau apa pesan moralnya? Pesan moral: senyum ramah akashi lebih mengerikan daripada seringainya /salah. Thanks for reading minna *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***

.


End file.
